1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and a method manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a heat sink having a downward protruded surface which is milled for being in intimate contact with an electronic component to be cooled and a method manufacturing the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) mounted on the motherboard in a computer is the center of operations of the computer. During the operations of the computer, the CPU produces heat. The heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operations of the computer. Accordingly, a heat sink is used to remove the heat from the CPU.
Conventionally, a heat sink includes a metal base contacting the CPU to absorb heat therefrom, and a plurality of fins extending from the base to dissipate the heat to an ambient atmosphere.
The metal base has a bottom surface contacting with a top surface of the CPU. To enable the bottom surface and the top surface to have an intimate engagement therebetween, the bottom surface is milled to be highly flat and smooth. In the conventional heat sink, an entirety of the bottom surface of the metal base is milled, which is time consuming and costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.